As They Go
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Interludes with our dear Sheriff and Veronica.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

A black limo rolled to a stop in the Kane driveway where two squad cars were already sitting. Inside the limo Veronica Mars drifted in and out of sleep cradled in Duncan Kane's arms. Across from the pair, Lilly Kane and Logan Echoll's were giggling madly, still drunk.

Duncan smiled down at his girlfriend before glancing out the window, "Oh my god. They called the cops."

Veronica lifted her hazy head with much difficulty before mumbling, "They called my dad."

Jake, Celeste, and Keith all walked towards the limo, frowns fixed in place.

Lilly grinned and jumped up from her seat, "This is like, the best dance ever!"

Duncan shifted Veronica off of his lap before getting out of the limo closely followed by Lilly. Duncan leaned down to cajole a once again sleeping Veronica to stand up.

Lilly practically skipped over to the sheriff, beaming the entire time, "What seems to be the problem, officer?"

Celeste scowled, "Lilly."

Lilly rolled her eyes at her mother but flounced over to her to be scolded.

"Are you drunk?"  
"Not so much anymore," Lilly giggled.

Despite Celeste's embarrassment, Keith wasn't concentrating on the socialite. He was watching Duncan and his daughter. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to the real world.

"Keith, they need you at the station," Deputy Don Lamb informed his boss.

Keith sighed, "Alright, could you do me a favor?"

Lamb nodded eagerly, "Of course, anything."

"Can you take Veronica home and stay with her. I wouldn't ask but Lianne is visiting her mother in Arizona, and I worry about her."

Lamb swallows and nods, "Sure."

Keith nodded goodbye to Jake before taking off in his crown vic. Lamb hitched his thumbs in his belt before walking over to the Kane kid and Veronica. Veronica's eyes were closed and her breathing was slow and deep.

Lamb stood behind the teen boy, "Move it kid," he said derisively.

Duncan reluctantly moved out of the way. Lamb squatted down so he was on Veronica's level before calling her name softly. She stirred briefly, her eyes sliding open to rest on him.

"Don?"

"Yeah Veronica, you ready to go home?"

She nodded lazily.

"Alright," Lamb grinned, "Come here."

Lamb helped the petite girl scoot into his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck he scooped her up easily and walked towards his car.

Lilly smirked as her best friend was carried away by the hottie deputy, "Go Veronica! You have your own knight in shining armor. Watch out Duncan, you've got competition!"

Lamb glanced down at his burden who was rather oblivious to the goings on, she only moaned and snuggled closer into his chest.

With Jake Kane to open the rear door for him, Don situated Veronica for the drive home. He was extra careful to prop her on her side and rig the seatbelts to hold her in place. Driving away from the Kane residence he couldn't help but snicker to himself. That Kane kid actually thought he was good enough for his Veronica. What an idiot


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

Lights flashed atop the Sheriff's Car. Her dad headed into the Kane's house, Veronica's stomach rolled.

'Disturbance' there was a euphemism. Something was wrong. Lilly hadn't given her the obligatory nightly phone call which meant one of two things. Either she and Celeste had gone at it again, or she was with one of her 'Lover's'.

It wasn't until she saw Duncan, her former boyfriend, sitting motionless in the entry hall that she knew something more than wrong had happened. Despite her father's warnings to stay in the car, Veronica jogged up to Duncan.

Sinking to her knees she stared at him. He was rocking back and forth, disconnected from the world.

"What happened? Duncan, what happened?"

Duncan stared through her, nothing but a glassy eyed boy was left before.

"Where's Lilly," she tried again.

Duncan swallowed and his brow furrowed, tears collecting at the corner of his eyes but refusing to fall.

"Duncan, talk to me, please."

Shaking her head in frustration Veronica pushed herself up and walked outside where there were half a dozen cops milling around. It wasn't until she was ten feet outside that she saw what was wrong.

A strangled cry broke free at the sight of her best friend lying dead. Dead in a puddle of her own blood stemming from a vicious wound in her head. Her eyes were wide, but the light had gone from them. It wasn't Lilly anymore.

Somewhere off to the side Veronica can hear Jake and Celeste crying, the deputies collecting evidence and statements, and her father sighing.

"Oh god!"

Keith spun to find his daughter, wide eyed, and barely standing as she took in the gruesome scene. Before he could reach her to pull her into a hug, another set of strong arms engulfed her, dwarfing her.

She struggled against the hold, desperate to get to Lilly. It had to be a joke. One of Lilly's grand schemes. It had to be. The arms held her firmly, forcing her away from the body. Veronica turned into the arms not caring who's they were. She let the tears stream down her face, her breath coming in short gasps. Her best friend was dead.

No words would fix what she had seen, Don knew that. So he didn't speak as he held Veronica Mars. He mumbled nonsense noises into her hair and rocked her gently. It didn't matter that her tears were soaking through his uniform or that he should be working the scene. All that mattered was that Veronica, the girl who had befriended him his first day of work was safe.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews you guys. Please eave some feedback. Ta


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

Veronica skipped up the steps two at a time. Wallace following closely behind.

"Let's go!"

Wallace chuckled, "Hey, FLoJo, slow your ass down."

Veronica skidded to a stop and hovered behind the corner of the wall. Wallace barely stopped from running into her. Just a few feet away Clemmons, Buster, Sacks, and Veronica's own favorite 'Deputy' Lamb were about to open a very blasé Logan's locker.

"There you go," Logan gave a half smirk as he flung his locker open.

Inside his locker a cherub shaped bong sat just waiting to be discovered. Clemmons quirked an eyebrow and removed the bong from the locker.

"Well, what's this Logan? This would appear to be a device they use to smoke marijuana."

Sacks glanced at the ground and snorted as he scratched Buster's ear, "That's exactly what it looks like."

Clemmons scowled, "Back to the office."

Logan's hands were pulled behind his back and cuffed by an almost excited Lamb, "You kids and your drugs. When will you learn."

Logan shook his head and scanned the hall. His eyes lit on Veronica. The bell rang and students started to filter into the hallway just in time to watch Logan's walk of shame.

One kid snickered, "Oh man, Logan's busted!"

Logan jerked his cuffed hands at Veronica, "It was you?"

Veronica gasped innocently, and did a 'who me' gesture before laughing triumphantly.

Logan scowled and yelled at her, "Listen, I know it was you. This isn't over okay!"

Veronica rolled her eyes and yawned…boy did she love empty threats.

Behind the new jailbird, Lamb looked at Veronica. Oh he knew that Logan was probably right, she had in all likelihood set him up. Gods knew she could pick a lock like nobodies business. If it was someone else he was arresting Lamb might have gone over than and popped a few bubbles in her face, but as it was, she had just made his day. Getting to arrest the kind of scum he was paid to ass kiss. This was a joy. So today he would let the perky little blonde get away with having her cake and eating it too.

Prodding the kid forward a little harder than necessary Lamb smirked as his eyes roved over Veronica Mars.

Logan snorted at the private eye, "You're so cute. Listen, I'll get you for this."

Lamb clenched his jaw, "Hey, eyes front. You know, if you mess with the bull you get the horns."

Though he was speaking to the Echoll's kid, his eyes were locked with Veronica's.

Veronica sauntered up to Lamb, "You should trust him," she threw at Logan, "the Deputy here has personal experience."

Lamb leaned down until he was level with her ear and whispered, "I know you want to be the one in my cuffs, Veronica. Just drop by my place, anytime, Sweetheart, anytime."

Veronica stiffened and when finally relaxed Lamb and Logan were long gone, but she could still feel his warm breath in her ear.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, hope for more. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

Veronica took her walk of shame to her LeBaron. It wasn't everyday that the entirety of Neptune high turned out to watch Veronica Mars in a Pirate's cheerleader uniform. The laughter was one thing, the catcalls were an entirely other thing.

Clenching her fists until she could grip the steering wheel and peel out of the parking lot Veronica kept her head high. Once in the car it didn't take long to put some distance between herself and school.

Veronica's phone started to buzz and she flipped the radio off and put the phone to her ear, "Veronica."

"Hey Sweetie, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure what, Dad?"

Keith chuckled, "I need a file from the Sheriff. Can you drop it at home before your next class?"

"I was headed home anyway. Long story."

"Okay, I won't ask, Bye."

Veronica hung up and steered into the parking lot of the sheriff's station. Gritting her teeth she stepped out her car and jogged up the steps. The skin on her bare midriff tingled as a cool breeze brushed against Veronica. Oh, her gut clenched as she remembered she was wearing a cheerleading uniform that was a bit revealing. Steeling herself Veronica stalked into the waiting area drawing more than a few eyes.

Striding up to the desk Veronica smiled at Inga.

"Hi, um, Dad sent me by for a file."

Inga smiled brightly, "Oh, ja. The Sheriff told me. He's in his office. Go on back Veronica."

Veronica smiled tightly and walked back towards Deputy Lamb's office. Slipping inside veronica smiled sweetly.

"Deputy."

Lamb's jaw dropped but he quickly shut it and licked his lips.

"Veronica Mars, as I live and breathe. And in a sexy little uniform, mmm...pinch me."

Veronica reached across the distance and tweaked his arm roughly.

Lamb gasped, "Oww."

The petite blonde rolled her eyes before extending her hand, "File."

Veronica ripped it out of his hand and tucked it away in her bag for safe keeping before turning her gaze on Lamb. The P.I. watched as the big bad Sheriff ran his tongue across his teeth and a smirk spread across his lips.

"Did Barbie puke on you?"

"You wish. No, this is what happens when you're surrounded by juvenile imbeciles. Although I suppose you'd feel right at home."

Lamb's smirk turned to a scowl and he gripped veronica's arm to conduct her out. He was a little rougher than necessary, but he couldn't help but enjoy the power he had over her at the moment. He pulled Veronica closer to his body as a deputy escorting a well muscled thug entered the hallway.

He winked at Veronica and licked his lips ravenously as they came level with each other, "Hey Darling, how 'bout I take I dip in your hot tub."  
Lamb stiffened and barely had enough time to react as the perp's hand skimmed the bottom of the V-cut at the top of Veronica's skirt. Lamb growled and pulled Veronica behind him before slamming the jackass against the wall and slapping his own cuffs on the guy.

Veronica stood frozen as Lamb reamed the deputy for not handling the guy better. Once the guy who had come on to Veronica was safely in the holding cells, Lamb stalked past Veronica and slammed into the bathroom. Veronica just stood there trying to figure out what had just happened. Shaking herself roughly, Veronica re-hitched her bag on her shoulder and stormed after Don Lamb.

Veronica slipped into the bathroom and glared at the few deputies who were at the sinks, "Scram, boys," none of them moved. Putting extra bite into the command Veronica locked her jaw, "Now! Scram."

In double-time each male scrambled out the door, save the sheriff who knew he wasn't dismissed.

With a sigh and a click Don found himself locked inside the men's room alone, with a snarky, gorgeous, underage, blonde leaning against the door to his freedom. Glancing up from splashing water on his face Lamb fixed a scowl in place.

"Great...even my deputies are now frightened of you," his voice lacked the strength it normally held.

Veronica paced towards him, arms folded under her breasts, "So do you want to tell me what the hell happened out there."

Lamb's lip quirked involuntarily before he turned to face Veronica, "I was doing my job."

Veronica's jaw dropped in mock shock, "No way! Somebody call the cops…oh wait…"

"Veronica," his voice was the epitome of restrained frustration.

"Get real, _Deputy_, you don't care what happens to me."

Lamb growled roughly and stepped into her personal space, towering over her, "He should never have touched you! He touched you, he could have—You don't have any idea what he was thinking!"

Veronica flinched from the venom in his voice.

It took her only a moment to back up her confidence, "You are being such a…a…a—I don't know! Not you!"

Stepping back Veronica threw her hands up in defeat and hurried out of the bathroom. Something about the entire situation had been uncomfortable, not unpleasant just not comfy.

Lamb's anger faded quickly watching Veronica walk away. Taut skin on display, hips swaying, long legs. Yep, Lamb definitely needed to do some paperwork…that would cool him off.

* * *

Reviews always welcomed. Hehe, glad to see everyone seems to enjoy this fic. TaTa.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

Veronica scraped her winnings towards her, a secret smile on her lips, "A little impressed, aren't you?"

The other guys were in a stupor.

Connor smiled at Veronica, "You must be really unlucky in love."

Veronica chuckled as she raised her arms above her head and stretched. Her shirt rode up and every male in the room got an eyeful of milky white, toned flesh.

A smirking voice interrupted her slow movements, "Veronica Mars."

Veronica's eyes snapped open and the now open glass door, "My my, if it isn't my hero. Deputy Lamb," her voice was perfectly coquettish southern belle.

He sniffed in typical Lamb fashion but winked at her nonetheless, "And what exactly is it you're doing here Veronica?"

The blonde's face screwed up in faux thought, "Hmmm, we were having a very interesting discussion about the Exception Paradox. Such as, Neptune's Sheriff's Department is adequate, excepting for the Sheriff himself."

The other boy's eyes flickered between the mismatched pair. Logan, Weevil, and Duncan knew very well that this was an amusing situation. Connor however was more than a little lost at the goings on.

Lamb pouted prettily, "Why Ronnie, I didn't know you thought so much of me."

"About as much as I do of Hades."

Somehow they had gravitated to stand closer, "I guess that makes you _my_ Persephone."

Logan giggled, "Jeeze, somebody get me a knife so I can cut the tension. DK, how do you feel about this—I mean she _is_ your ex."

Don and Veronica spun to face the obligatory jackass and snapped at him simultaneously, "Shut up!"

Logan raised his hands in surrender. Lamb or Veronica he could handle, barely, Lamb and Veronica, well, he knew when to back down.

"Back to the beginning, what are you doing here?"

Weevil's lip quirked upward, "Cards."

Lamb's attention was at last called to the odd man out. Three millionaires, a boy from the wrong side of the tracks, and Veronica playing cards, a stranger combination there never was.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "Losing at Cards."

Veronica's smile brightened for a moment, she was wiping the floor with the boys.

Connor caught his friend's drift, "Veronica here is uncannily lucky. You don't know if she made a deal with the devil do you?"

Lamb heaved a sigh, "Nah, Lucifer ran screaming from her."

Veronica's hand whipped out and tapped Don's stomach less than softly. He hissed.

"Come on boys, I thought we were playing poker, not gossiping."

Lamb snorted at that, "You're playing poker."

Duncan shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

Lamb's eyes closed in amusement, "This is the girl that won the shirt off my back at the age of twelve.

"And the pants off your ass," Veronica smiled innocently.

Connor and Weevil snorted at the news. Duncan and Logan were slack jawed. This was something they had certainly never heard.

"Don't remind me," though it wasn't really embarrassment that filled Lamb's voice, more shame, it was a loss for him.

Veronica shrugged, "Well you were cleaned out and in need of collateral."

"I lost my first uniform in that game of poker."

Veronica's tongue darted out to wet her lips, "You're the one that wanted to up it to strip poker."

Lamb's eyes narrowed, he did so love the fighting portion. "You didn't refuse."

"Deputy," Veronica accused.

"Twelve."

"23."

"Sneek," Don returned.

"Babe in the woods," her tone was light and airy.

"Viper," Don hissed.

"Stalker!"

Lamb's smirk returned full force, "Lustful."

Outrage shown brightly in the petite woman's eyes, "Me! I'm not the one who put the smack down on some skeezbag who tried to hit on me!"

Lamb's hands had traveled to rest defensively on his hips, "I'm not the one who followed me into the men's room."

"You're just jealous."

Lamb snorted, "Of you."

Veronica grinned contentedly, "Mm-hm."

Lamb's back straightened like a ramrod and his natural scowl took over, "Come on, I need to talk to you in private."

Allowing Lamb to gently pull her aside, Veronica cocked her head to the side, "So what do you need?"

"I picked up some wannabe 09'er at the bottom of the hill—he was pretty worked over. Know anything about it? Your name came up in conjunction with Echolls' it's been awhile since that happened."

Veronica shook her head slowly from side to side, "Don't know anything about that, sorry."

Hooking his thumbs into his belt, Don scoffed, "Right, of course. I suppose I should just lose the report and give the kid a good scare?"

Her head tilted to the side, smiling softly, "You're the sheriff."

Lamb shook his head, only she would have the gall. Leaning in he stood over her, and spoke softly into her ear.

"Goodnight, and uh—I know you still have my uniform. I like that."

As Lamb started for the door, Logan got that evil gleam in his eyes, "You don't want to stay, we got space."

Lamb glanced at the rich boy, "What are you playing for?"

Veronica grinned, all her teeth on display, "Cashy Money. Found the perfect present for Dad."

"I'll leave you to wipe them out."

Connor snorted and shifted in his seat, "Too late for that."

Lamb shook his head. Those boys had no clue what they were getting into.

Her smile was sugar cookie sweet when she looked at him, "See you later Deputy! If ever you want a rematch…"

"Saturday night, my place, I'll bring the liquor," he answered so quickly that the occupants had to pause for a moment to catch up.

Veronica didn't miss a beat, and she smiled saucily, "I'll be there and scantily clad."

Lamb chuckled but frowned good-naturedly, "That's cheating."

"What are you gonna do, arrest me?"

He shook his finger at her his voice growing husky, "Don't tempt me Veronica Mars, don't tempt me."

Lamb shot her one more steam filled glare before trotting out the door to do something probably not so legal.

Veronica plopped down in her chair and scraped the cards into a pile. Anything to keep her hands busy and Lamb far from her mind, but as it had been said, she was very unlucky in love.

"You know, watching you two is like watching an old married couple, but with more sex," Weevil smirked and did a little eyebrow waggle.

Connor took his handful of cards, "So, are you two seeing each other or something?"

It was Veronica's turn to snort, "He wishes."

Logan leaned over and shoved Duncan, "It would actually explain a lot."

Duncan shook his head and laughed, "Yeah it would, like why you can out drink Logan. The Sheriff has been liquoring you up."

Veronica rolled her eyes, "Alright boys, let's play."

* * *

Reviews always welcome, so glad everyone is enjoying this little fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

"Veronica Mars," those two words made Lamb's heart thunder to a stop.

Swallowing stiffly, the sheriff turned to Clemmons and nodded sharply. As much as he hated how this case was going, he had to follow the rabbit. Even if it led to Veronica Mars.

Standing before _her_ locker, waiting for what Lamb couldn't hope to be false information.

She smiled that sexy little grin that told him nothing, "Sending out the big guns in the morning. I'm flattered."

Clemmons glared at the blonde pixie, "Veronica, the Sheriff wants to have a look inside your locker."

She sighed dramatically one hand on her locker, "Course he does."

Her fingers flicked the lock back and forth with a dexterity that made Lamb wish he had time to daydream.

"Just out of curiosity," she glanced sweetly at him, "what are you gentlemen hoping to find in here? Al Capone? The Lindbergh baby?"

Lamb wanted to play, he really did. But Clemmons was standing right next to him. No witty, possibly and probably dirty repartee today.

Instead the sheriff hooked one thumb into his utility belt, "We have reason to believe that you are manufacturing and distributing fake driver's licenses."

Her mouth rounded and her eyes sparkled, "Ooo, that's a new one."

Lamb frowned, she seemed genuinely surprised, but she was an actress, a good one, "It's a second degree felony."

Her eyes darkened but she kept the smile in place and spoke sweetly, "Lord knows, I hate to disappoint you boys…"

Her words dried in her throat as her locker door opened and a flood of blank ID's spilled out. Her mouth went slack, all humor disappearing. Lamb bent down and picked a few up before standing to flip through them. His mouth turned downward in disgust.

Veronica's heart raced forward, "Wait a minute, those aren't mine," she forced out in lightly veiled horror.  
He waved a card at her before handing it to Clemmons, "I'm gonna need to search your purse as well. Either we can do this here…"

Lamb didn't want to say the words. Every time he had wanted to arrest her he had absolutely zero proof. Now with the burden of proof he was dreading having to even think the words.

She gasped, interrupting his thoughts, "Or down at the station?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and handed her bag to him. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he withdrew her wallet. Lamb let his fingers flick through the cards.

His eyes closed for a moment, before he spoke, breath heavy, "Lilly Kane's driver's license. Driver's license for a twenty-two year old Veronica Mars. A San Diego State student ID. Licensed massage therapist," his voice piqued with interest at the last card.

Veronica blushed slightly as she tried to keep her face straight, "Oh yeah. Those _are_ mine."

She was right, those were her work, the bad fakes the kids were passing around like herpes—they weren't Mars class work. But still, now that he knew for sure. He could have his fun. Smirking he pulled the handcuffs out as he tucked a fake ID he had filched into his back pocket.

Veronica gulped and stood stiffly, "You really don't have to do that."

Anyone watching would have thought Lamb had just made Friday night plans to watch Veronica go skinny dipping he was smirking that broadly, "You're right about that. But I'm going to anyway, because I _really, really_ want to."

Clemmons glared at her, "And Veronica, don't bother coming back to school for the next three days. You're suspended."

Veronica was in complete shock, her body refusing to obey her. The bell rang sharply and students poured into the hallway just in time to witness the walk of shame.

Lamb slid around behind Veronica and took her unresisting wrists into his hands as he slipped the cuffs around them. Holding her tightly against him, Lamb clamped down tightly on his instincts. His entire body was thrumming with blood all flowing downward. Even worse, Veronica's tiny hands were entirely too close to the place the blood was pooling.

Lamb gave her a little nudge, Veronica could feel his chest pressing against her back and his belt was just in reach of her palms. Unbidden her fingers curled upward around the bottom of the stiff leather. While her hands were hidden from view, she could tell Lamb knew instantly. The sharp inhale and the order to move signal enough.

Veronica began to march forward, and surprisingly she and Lamb didn't fall flat on the floor with how close they were. Attached was a better word.

Once the crowd was cleared, Lamb leaned forward an inch and dipped down to brush the shell of her ear, "You're playing with fire, Veronica. You tend to make my self control plummet."

Wisely, Veronica chose to remain silent. Well as silent as she could be. Sometimes it was hard to control the grumbling, or in this case, panting that was very soon to become moaning.

Lamb pressed her down into the front passenger seat an ill hidden smirk playing on his lips the entire time. It only got worse for Veronica because the next thing she knew her mouth was millimeters from Lamb's neck and her chest was pressed against his. His knee had somehow become a not so unpleasant fixture between her legs. Veronica was powerless, and worse, she knew Lamb wouldn't stop until he had got his fill.

Don's hands were playing a dangerous game as he unlocked one cuff, his fingers repeatedly brushing and dipping into her back pockets. Of course Don Lamb wouldn't be Don Lamb if he knew when to quit, or when he was dangerously close to crossing a line.

Hands pulled in front of her, Lamb made a great show of leaning down and pressing her wrists firmly into her lap. If a stray motion made Veronica jump a bit he paid little attention, just telling her to keep still.

The blonde took several moments to control her breathing which had become so near erratic that she was sure the sheriff could tell just by looking at her. Veronica started when the engine of the squad car purred to life. She could only pray Lamb was done torturing her for now. He probably needed to come up with a few more mediocre insults for when he interrogated her at the station.

The first sign of trouble was Veronica's dear sheriff taking the scenic route to the station. The next was when he switched off the dispatch radio and pulled over into an alley.

Chancing a glance, Veronica found that Don was looking straight ahead. That could be good or bad.

"Mrs. Veronica Lamb…I like it, has a nice ring to it."

The air sped from her lungs and she bit the inside of her cheek.

Lamb sniffed and leaned across the car until he was inches from her cheek. Veronica remained still. No ammo.

"What, regretting it now? Look at me Veronica," Lamb growled.

Veronica snapped as Lamb slithered back into his seat, "It's just a stupid fake ID!"

His voice was stilted and he was gripping the wheel tightly as he stared straight ahead, "No it's not. That's…God Veronica!"

"It doesn't mean anything so stop getting so damned excited," Veronica tried to inject some levity into her voice.

"Yes it does," he was being forceful, "It does. It means something, Veronica. It means a whole hell of a lot," he muttered the last wishing it weren't true.

He didn't wait for an answer, instead he started the car and leaned into the turn back onto the road.

Over the hum of the engine Veronica could only barely hear lamb whispering to himself, but it made her look at him. Her face fell and her stomach clenched.

"You wouldn't understand, what it feels like to…Veronica Lamb."

* * *

Veronica sighed heavily. It had to be tonight that Wallace got some hot girl to join in his non-stop-Nelly-video life for a sub-O9er party. Going through her mental rolodex, Veronica tried to think of exactly who she could call to…assist her.

Weevil—no he'd ask too many questions. Dad—definite no on that one he was already upset. Duncan—double no. Logan—not even if her life depended on it. Crap that was it, well, except…

Her fingers moved across the keypad of her phone in a flurry, "Please pick up, please pick up."

"Hey, Don, whatcha doin'," Veronica panted—it was getting hot in the trunk, "Uh-huh. No, I haven't seen that episode of _Cops_, she's naked, running down main street during the Halloween parade. Huh. Yeah, right, it's a great show. No I'm not telling you what you want to hear—I swear."

Flopping down onto the floor of the trunk Veronica tried to calm her breathing.

"Listen, the real reason I'm calling? Funny story, I need a favor."

Don Lamb's voice piqued in curiosity, and stupidity, "Anything for my wife."

Veronica grimaced. She would have fought back, but she was actually in trouble.

"I need you to come to the high school. I might've gotten myself locked in the trunk of my car. Oh, and, uh, park out of sight," Veronica rushed out. She wasn't proud of her mistake.

"I'll be there in ten, are you alright?"  
One might mistake concern in his voice, "Fine, you know, if fine is breathing stale air in a hot box."

It was less than ten minutes when the trunk lid rose upward and cool, fresh air flooded Veronica's prison.

It was a scramble as Lamb took the lead in extracting the blonde from the trunk. She ended up with her arms around his neck and her feet without contact with the ground. Lamb was breathing deeply.

That silly emotion thing was filtering into his voice, "Thank God you're okay. What happened?"

Veronica decided to ignore the intimate contact of anatomy going on. Yep, that was the best decision to make.

Veronica rolled her eyes and laughed dryly, "My reaffirmation that this place is out to get me."

"Of course," Lamb rolled his eyes, "So what do you need me to do?"

Veronica smiled brightly, "Now that's what I like to hear."

* * *

Hi everybody. Here is one more installment. There will be about four more. I've had an absolutely hectic life this week. My father who is on fixit binge fell through the ceiling in the garage and broke a rib (which he refuses to go to the hospital for) so I've been at his beck and call. Ooh, fun. I dunno, but I crack up at the whole thing again when I see the giant hole in the ceiling. God I'm an awful human being. Ah, but back on track, please review and thanks for those of you who have already. Ta!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

Lamb entered the lobby of the station looking as though he had just sucked on a bunch of limes. He supposed it had something to do with having to bust a few Pan High kids for fake ID's. A very strong reminder of what one Miss Veronica Mars had tucked in her wallet only a short while ago. A driver's license to the name of Veronica Lamb. A license that was currently tucked behind his own license, burning a veritable hole in his wallet. Shaking the thought off, Lamb checked his watch for what must have been the twelfth time that day as he spotted Sacks pouring out a cup of coffee.

Sacks looked up as his superior officer stepped into range, glee in his voice, "You'll never guess who's in the interrogation room right now filling out an application to be your part-time receptionist."

Shaking his head in barely contained annoyance Don shrugged, "You're right. I'll never guess."

"Veronica Mars," Sacks smirked.

Lamb's stomach dropped faster than a roller coaster. Swallowing tightly he hitched his belt a little higher and nearly ran to the interrogation room.

"You left Veronica Mars in there alone," Lamb called over his shoulder in disbelief.

If Lamb had still been looking at the deputy he might have noticed the mischievous and amused smile upon his face. Lamb didn't.

Shaking himself for a second, Lamb breathed deeply to calm himself before stepping into the room which was aptly named for what he was about to do to a supposed innocent.

"What are you up to, Veronica?"

It was wrong that she looked more comfortable behind that table than he did behind his own desk at times.

"The last question, actually, "Why do you want this position?" Honestly, and really tell me the truth, how much of a kiss-ass would I be if I admit it's to be close to you, Sheriff?"

Damned if she wasn't doing that sexy little head tilt and pout. Acting all innocent, which she most definitely was not.

Lamb sniffed and dragged her application across the table so he could read it, gods, she had actually filled it out.

"Seriously," Veronica leaned forward as Lamb sat down opposite her, "Why do birds suddenly appear every time you're near?"

"Oh Veronica, I know you always had a crush on me, but this is borderline stalking—oh my mistake—it's not stalking if we're married."

Lamb's less than sweet tone had Veronica on guard immediately. The cameras were off, they were alone. No one would interrupt the sheriff. It was strange to be in such a confined space with Lamb where either could leave with no repercussions.

Slipping back to coquette, Veronica whet her lower lip and smiled, "So, are you going to do the rather invasive oral portion?

The innuendo had Lamb stiffer than Michelangelo's David.

"Of the interview," Veronica reminded him slowly.

Lamb straightened in his seat, forcing his muscles to behave themselves, "Of course. So tell me, why do you want this job?"

"I have this," she rolled her eyes in admission, "thing, for men in uniform."

She was just giving him ammo, leaning forward his voice took on a husky quality, "Seems to me you might have more of a thing about men _out_ of uniform."

"Really, tell me more," Veronica pouted.

Crooking his finger in a come-hither motion Lamb leaned across the table so he could whisper to her, "I've it on good authority that you've got a thing for the Sheriff."

"Yeah, well I've got it on good authority that the Sheriff has a thing for me."

It took Lamb a moment before he could react, she hadn't denied it. In that moment Veronica Mars was up and walking triumphantly out of the interrogation room. Lamb shot up and walked after her. Of course to thwart him Veronica had to slip into the Lady's room. Lamb sniffed once and ran a hand through his short hair before he slammed the door inward only to lock it shut behind him. A cruel imitation of what she had done to him weeks before.

Veronica ignored his entrance studiously as she leaned over the sink and peered into the mirror. Swiping on a coat of vanilla gloss that made her lips tingle and freeze Veronica pouted at herself and did her famous head tilt. She was always ready to perform.

Lamb shook his head his nerves nearly getting the better of him, "What was that in there Mars?"

Good, distance her, keep it impersonal. She didn't respond. She wasn't going to rise to the bait. Hands on hips defensively, Don paced up to her, god, she was so close to him. Had he always towered over her like this? She was uncapping the gloss again. Damned if she wasn't trying to make him break. His hand reacted faster than his brain when she moved to put her lips against the roll top. Hand locked tightly around her thin wrist Lamb used his other hand to claim and recap the gloss before sliding it into his back pocket.

She was staring at him, her eyes shining up at him as she was drawn against Lamb absolutely no space between them. He took a slow, methodical breath before relaxing his grip ever so slightly. She could have pulled away but she didn't.

"What are you doing in here, Lamb," his name was a curse upon her lips.

He tensed, biting the inside of his cheek. It wasn't unusual, but sometimes, sometimes she said it like it was a prayer. It didn't happen often, but once in a blue moon it happened.

Instead of backing down, Lamb smirked, "Just repaying the favor."

With one last chuckle, Lamb released her and barley managed not to skip out of the bathroom and into his office.

If anyone would had knocked on his door as the afternoon went on, they might have found their esteemed Sheriff Lamb inhaling the scent from a tube of vanilla lip gloss. As it was, Veronica was so flustered that she didn't even remember that the sheriff had absconded with said gloss.

Point Lamb.

* * *

So I finally kicked my rear into gear. Damn. Well, it's nearing the end of the semester and I had a little bit of downtime. Hopefully this fic will be done by the end of may at the latest. We have about 3 more chapters to go.

Hope you enjoyed this one, and it was worth the wait. Please review, I've been a little writer blocked.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars, clearly,

A/N: This is set throughout S1 and S2 (S3 doesn't exist in my world) Please enjoy my Lamb and Veronica ficlets.

* * *

Veronica Mars bounced the unpleasant weight on her thigh. This was not how she wanted to be: High-School-Mommy. Duncan was enjoying this whole assignment a bit much for her tastes. It was one thing to do the assignment it was another to dote on the mess of plastic and polyester like it was real.

Shaking her blonde head, Veronica turned to the conversation happening just next to her. Duncan was discussing the finer points of bowling with Logan and Dick. Of course they couldn't just discuss normal bowling. It had to be drunken turkey bowling.

Duncan smiled easily at the voracious blonde Private Eye. Veronica tried to return the smile.

It wasn't that they were back together—they had a sort of tense sort of shaky friendship that could lead to more. Duncan was more than eager to get together or rather back together. Veronica wasn't so sure, she'd been kicked in the metaphorical 'nads more than once by Duncan. She didn't particularly want to cut herself off at her knees by getting back together with the sort of unstable rich-boy.

For now, she'd play nice. There was no harm in playing nice before striking like a viper or a Lamborghini.

Speaking of lickety-split forms of transportation, her vespa key had been abducted, along with all of her other precious shinies. It wasn't just keys that let her into the school, there were keys on that ring that went to the impound lot, the police station, even the Lucky Seven Bowling Alley. Which brought the girl back to the giggling post-adolescent boys beside her.

"Here, Honey," Veronica groaned in a saccharinely sweet voice. "You take the spawn of evil."

Duncan frowned. It was that frown that was unique to him, the one that almost always ended in a smile.

"Okay, Sweetie," he said reaching for the fake child—the perfect little metaphor for what was between them.

Though the toy only weighed a few pounds, it was a two ton weight off of Veronica's shoulders.

Teen pregnancy, she snickered, how was this little skit supposed to prevent it, especially if 'Daddy' didn't want to keep his swimmers in the bag. That thought alone made the petite blonde clamp her legs together just a little tighter.

A cursory knock on the door brought Don Lamb, Sherriff into Veronica's increasingly small world once again.

Ms. Hauser sat up straight, tucking her issue of Cosmopolitan under some old tests, and tugging her already tight sweater down, pushing her twins up and out. Lamb got an eyeful—in fact, most of the class did—wanted or not.

"Sherriff," the middle aged woman all but purred. "How can we help you?"

Lamb didn't respond, he just sauntered into the room, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth up almost invisibly. Veronica saw, and she knew it couldn't be good—for her.

He stopped right behind her, Veronica stared straight ahead, not willing or ready to acknowledge his presence.

Logan's chair thumped onto four legs, his laughter abruptly halting at the presence of his not so favorite member of the police showed up. Dick clapped him on the back, shaking his head.

Logan shook himself back into his bravado, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Don bit the inside of his lip, dragging the smile back from the surface. He dropped one large, warm, hand onto her shoulder. His fingers slid against her silken hair, and just brushed the edge of her collar bone, flesh meeting flesh. He swallowed, one hand itching to grab the cuffs on his belt, just for fun.

Duncan was scowling, the one that scared the hell out of Veronica, mostly because it reminded her of how unbalanced Duncan could be. That and his temper.

"What's going on here?"

Surveying the class, Lamb's hand tightened on Veronica's shoulder, "Mommy and the Sherriff need to have some quality alone time."  
Off the hook, Logan smirked, threading his fingers together behind his head, "That is so…_dirty_!"

Lamb and Veronica ignored the 09'er as best they could. While the boys snickered, and Duncan Kane glowered, Lamb had managed to 'help' Veronica out of her seat, one hand on her shoulder, the other grabbing her bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

Veronica walked stiffly in front of her friend and foe, it was one thing to put a hand on her shoulder, it was another to start rubbing circles on said shoulder with said hand's thumb.

Dick grunted while thrusting his hips against the air, "Bow-chica-bow-wow!"

Ms. Hauser, chance at a date almost out the door, sighed and spoke flatly, "Mr. Casablancas, calm down."

The door slammed closed and Veronica and Lamb were alone in the deafeningly silent hallowed halls.

Lamb broke the silence with his standard question, "Do you want to do this here, or down at the station?"

Veronica relaxed slightly. It was comforting to have the usual banter, "Where do you want to do this?"

"My place," Lamb muttered darkly as he unhooked his cuffs and stepped into Veronica's bubble.

Veronica missed his answer because she was being backed into the lockers. Not that it really mattered. They both knew that eventually they'd end up like this again. Slowly, methodically, Lamb turned the young woman around to face the lockers.

"Hands against the wall, spread your feet," it was unnecessary, but sometimes unnecessary is necessary.

Veronica did as required, the rough growl in his voice startling her into compliance. He was pressed against her back, a mimicry of a more intimate act.

His hands started at hers, dragging down and along her form. Fingers trailing against sensitive flesh of her sides, her hips, her legs. Though there was no chance that she was concealing something more dangerous than a set of lock picks, at least on her, Lamb continued to languidly search her. A trail of light touches lead up the inside of her legs, skimming her ass before circling her hips and dipping into her front pockets.

A smile hidden by Veronica's blonde hair graced the Sherriff's face.

"You're clean," his tone said anything but.

"And did you have fun, Donny," Veronica questioned him much like a mother would a child.

"Oh you have _no_ idea," Don breathed into her ear as he slid the cuffs around her wrists, the chill of the metal causing gooseflesh to erupt.

Lamb and Veronica managed to contain themselves on the walk to the car and the ordeal of the car ride itself. But once they were entering the strongly air-conditioned building, the silent treaty was broken.

Lamb kept one hand around her linked wrists, and the other on her shoulder, leading her. It was funny, to Deputy Sacks at least, to watch the Lamb leading the Wolf. Even if the wolf looked rather like a lamb—soft and warm. This was a walk of pride, a walk that led not to the sacred interrogation room, but to the Lamb's inner sanctuary. The Sherriff's office. The door swung closed with a slam of finality.

Safe from the prying eyes of the station, Veronica pulled out of Lamb's grasp and settled as comfortably as she could, with her hands cuffed behind her back, in _his_ chair.

Lamb glared, his hands finding their way to his hips. Standing akimbo, Don Lamb stared at the pretty female who was smiling smugly as she sat on his throne.

Striding forward, Lamb studiously ignored her actions, not going to give her the satisfaction of irking him. Pulling his desk drawer open, he pulled out a heavy ring of keys.

"I believe these belong to you," he dangled the mish-mash of metal in front of her nose.

If she hadn't of been restrained, she would have snatched her keys from him, but as she was, all she could do was quirk a brow and wait.

"You're Vice Principal gave me these, and being the law-upholding man that I am, I had to arrest you," Lamb rested against his desk, facing her.

Veronica's vocal chords clinched, Clemmons had screwed her over.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Veronica spoke calmly, aloofly.

Lamb quirked a brow of his own, "Oh, so you don't want them back? Considering these keys were obtained illegally, they can't be used as evidence—Fruit of the Poisoned Tree, and all."

Veronica looked at the keys closely, there were a few missing, and she could assume that those belonged to the school, and Clemmons had truly confiscated those — luckily she had extras. Which meant Clemmons was a bit smarter than she gave him credit for. He couldn't give the keys back to Veronica, but if they somehow managed to find their way into her hands he couldn't be blamed.

She smiled and wiggled further into the chair, "So what's with the cuffs?"

Lamb dropped the keys onto his desk with a clunk as he grinned wolfishly, "I just like you in my cuffs, and you like it too, don't you, Veronica Lamb?"

He leaned forward, putting his hands on the arms of his chair and pulling her forward, bringing them face to face. The heat of his breath hit Veronica and she licked her lips unconsciously.

She didn't, couldn't object to Don's assessment. She was more focused on not melting into a bubbling puddle of hormones.

Lamb leaned in a little closer, his own hormones screwing him to high hell like he was a teenager with his first boner. Centimeters separated them, Veronica's mouth fell open, an uncomfortable, burning pocket of heat in the center of her chest making itself known.

"Hi," Veronica mumbled softly, as their eyes locked.

Lamb swallowed, "Hi."

Unconsciously, and clearly outside of Veronica and Lamb's world, his hand had settled around the back of her neck, cradling her head.

Their lips met hesitantly, the dry stickiness of flesh meeting flesh spurring them on, pressing harder, tongues swiping across soft flesh, begging, pleading.

She whimpered against his mouth, her body working on instinct as her mind had blacked out. She struggled against the handcuffs, tugging and rubbing the flesh raw.

Lamb, being free of restraints, pulled her up from the chair, arms circling her, pulling Veronica flush against him. He pulled back a fraction of an inch, they both breathed heavily, his lips found her flesh again almost immediately. Across her jaw, and down her neck to her shoulder, and lower, acquainting himself happily with her collar bone. He groaned against her flesh, as Veronica gasped and struggled to regain her mental faculties.

"Cu-ffs," she muttered, he pulled back.

The spell was broken. The line was speeding back to existence. In awkward silence Lamb straightened his still straight uniform before guardedly turning Veronica around and unlocking the handcuffs.

Setting the cuffs down on his desk he rolled his shoulders back, "You're free to go."

Veronica rubbed her sore wrists, grabbed her keys and went to work setting her appearance to rights. Not making eye contact or speaking to Lamb.

They'd kissed.

* * *

"They kissed," Sacks declared in a stage whisper to the other deputies.

Another deputy who'd been with him, peeking through the shoddy blinds on the Sherriff's office door nodded in horrified agreement.

Groans and small whoops swept the room. Inga smiled softly and pulled out a box from her top drawer, it was filled with twenties and fifties, and a slip of paper.

Sacks grinned, he'd won the bet. The bet that the Sherriff and Veronica Mars had the hots for each other. He'd been waiting for this day for months. Tension, of the sexual type, had been running high between the pair and today it had culminated in glass fogging reality.

Of course, Sacks knew that though the battle had been won, the war was only half over. Those two were so alike in their stubbornness, that it was unlikely they would ever sit down and talk about what had happened—let alone talk to each other about anything else for the next couple of lifetimes—without divine intervention.

* * *

"Right," Veronica spoke breathily, anxious to run—leave the immediate vicinity. "I should…go."

"Yeah," Lamb agreed quickly. "You probably have a fan-club of rich-boys out looking for you."

"Right," Veronica agreed for the sake of quickening this conversation.

Lamb nodded before flinching as he saw her red wrists, "I'm sorry."

It was abrupt, Veronica started. She followed his gaze to her raw flesh.

"It's nothing," she lied and attempted to hide her arms behind her back.

Lamb stepped forward, Veronica stepped back, "Let me look at them."

It was an order, soft spoken though it was, Veronica didn't mistake it for anything other than what it was.

She shook her head, "I'm fine."

He stepped forward again, she was stuck, her back to the wall. He snatched one wrist up with a deceptive gentleness.

"Sit down," Lamb pressed her into his chair.

He pulled one of the 'visitor' chairs around his desk and sat down before extracting a first aid kit from the bottom drawer of his desk.

He worked in silence, fingers ghosting along the abused flesh, applying cold medical creams and then wrapping her wrists in pristine white gauze.

"There," he said when he'd finished. "Good as new."

"Thanks," she murmured, the gentle, soft Lamb throwing her world off center.

The kissing and licking of her flesh had thrown her too, but he'd been aggressive which was familiar. She hadn't seen this version of Lamb since she was a young girl. Hell, he'd apologized.

"I should go," she stuttered after a minute. "I have detention and all that jazz."

The hitch in that escape plan, Veronica was stranded. Her car was still at Neptune High. Lamb stood with her. Veronica grabbed her bag from its place on the floor and decided that hitchhiking was looking damn good.

Before Lamb could open his stupid mouth with those oh so kissable lips, Veronica swung out of the Sherriff's office and sashayed right into the bullpen.

All eyes were on her, "So, which of you lucky boys, wants to give lil' o' me a ride?"

She pouted prettily, cocking her hip and smirking with her voice, Lamb stood just behind her, no guts to grab her arm again.

Sacks cleared his throat and snatched up his keys, "I've got it, Veronica."

The young woman grinned and linked arms with the deputy, "Well look at you, Sacks, have you been working out?"

Lamb gritted his teeth and stormed back into his office. Time to dust off his weight set.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has stuck with this. Two more chapters to go. This will be finished by the end of August. Please leave a comment, I love to hear squealy things about Veronica and Lamb. Love you all, later.


End file.
